Grey Warden membership
Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you. (Words spoken at the Grey Warden Joining) The Grey Warden Membership comprises countless men and women - humans, elves and dwarves - who have given their lives to protect Thedas from the threat of the darkspawn. These are just a few of them, and what is known of their fates. __TOC__ Pre-Ages When the order was formed in 890 TE - over two millennia before the Dragon Age - it was formed primarily of Tevinter Imperium veterans of the darkspawn battles of the First Blight. Glory Age Six to seven centuries before the Dragon Age *Asturian: Commander of the Grey in Ferelden, submitted to his Calling some time after completing Soldier's Peak in 2:34 Glory. *'Frida Halwic': Took over as Warden-Commander in Ferelden after Asturian's Calling. Exalted Age Three to four centuries before the Dragon Age *Garahel: An elven Warden who united Thedas against the Fourth Blight, and died striking the killing blow against the Archdemon Andoral in 5:24 Exalted. Steel/Storm Age Two centuries before the Dragon Age *Avernus: A Grey Warden mage, extended his life unnaturally by means of blood magic to contain the demon threat he had inadvertently unleashed at Soldier's Peak. *Sophia Dryden: Took over as Warden-Commander after being forced to join the Wardens after a failed coup against King Arland. Subsequently led a rebellion against Arland that led to two centuries' exile of the Grey Wardens from Fereleden. Sophia died in the rebellion, possessed by a demon who still animated her body some two centuries later. }} Dragon Age Early Dragon Age After Sophia's rebellion, the Grey Wardens were barely seen in Ferelden until a group of Orlesian Wardens approached King Maric Theirin for aid in an expedition into the Deep Roads in the early years of the Dragon Age. *Bregan: Commander of the Grey in Orlais until his Calling in the early years of the Dragon Age. Died in the Circle Tower. *Duncan: Recruited from the streets of Val Royeaux, later became second-in-command then commander of the Wardens in Ferelden. Fell alongside King Cailan Theirin at the Battle for Ostagar. *Fiona: An Orlesian elven mage and Grey Warden. Returned to Weissahupt Fortress after venturing into the Deep Roads with Genevieve, Maric and Duncan. *Genevieve: Bregan's sister and successor as Commander of the Grey in Orlais. Died in the Circle Tower. *'Guy' - An Orlesian Grey Warden and fiance to Genevieve, until his murder in Val Royeaux. *Julien: An Orlesian Grey Warden warrior, who wielded a two-handed greatsword. Fell saving Duncan's life against a dragon in the Deep Roads. *Kell: One of the Avvars, became an Orlesian Grey Warden and Genevieve's second. He and his warhound, Hafter, engaged huge numbers of darkspawn to allow the escape of Maric, Duncan and Fiona and are presumed dead in the Deep Roads. *Martine: A Grey Warden who fought the darkspawn in the Deep Roads alongside the dwarves of OrzammarThe Human Noble Origin of Dragon Age Journeys confirms King Maric is still alive at this time. *Nicolas: A Grey Warden warrior, who fought with a mace and shield. Unable to cope with Julien's death, Nicolas chose to remain trapped by a demons illusion in the Fade. *Utha: A dwarven Grey Warden and Silent Sister, deadly with her bare hands. Utha chose to align with The Architect and escaped with it from the Circle Tower. }} The Fifth Blight ]] *Alistair: A young Grey Warden recruited by Duncan from the Templars. He survived the battle for Ostagar, and followed The Warden in the battle against the fifth Blight. *Daveth: Raised not far from the Korcari Wilds, Daveth ended up a pickpocket on the streets of Denerim until recruited by Duncan. Daveth did not survive the Joining. *'Gregor': A burly Grey Warden from the Anderfels, with a big fuzzy beard and a prodigious capacity for alcoholMentioned in conversation by Alistair. Name may actually have been Grigor - Alistair is uncertain.. Presumed dead at Ostagar. *Jory: A knight of Redcliffe with a young and pregnant wife, Ser Jory was initially proud to have been chosen by Duncan. However, on seeing Daveth's fate, Jory panicked and drew his weapon and was killed by Duncan. *'Kherek': An elder dwarven Grey Warden who left for his calling before reports of the fifth Blight began.Alistair will mention Kherek to a dwarven Warden, if asked if there were any dwarves among the Wardens. *Loghain: Maric's friend and advisor, Loghain's actions at the beginning of the fifth Blight led to civil war. The Warden was forced to choose between executing him or inducting him into the Grey Wardens. *'Richu': An experienced Warden who fought alongside DuncanBioWare Wiki. *Riordan: Initially from Highever, Riordan joined the Wardens along with Duncan, but remained in Orlais to become senior Warden of Jader. He died crippling the Archdemon behind the fifth Blight, bringing it down to earth where it could be killed by The Warden's party. *'Tamarel': A young elf recruited by Duncan for her sharp eye and skill with the bowBioWare Wiki. Tamarel's fate is unknown, but it appears she was no longer with the Fereldan Wardens in the six months prior to the Battle for OstagarAlistair says he has only seen pictures of female Wardens, if The Warden is female and asks whether there were any female Wardens. Alistair has been with the Fereldan Wardens for six months.. *'Tarimel': The only elven Grey Warden accompanying Duncan to OstagarAlistair will mention Tamarel to an elven Warden, if asked if there were any elves among the Wardens.. Presumed dead in the Battle for Ostagar. *The Warden: The only Fereldan Warden, other than Alistair, known to have survived the Battle for Ostagar. Led the fight against the fifth Blight. }} Awakening *The Warden-Commander: the Fereldan Commander of the Grey, might be either The Warden or an Orlesian Warden sent to Ferelden. *Anders is a human mage who has escaped the Circle of Magi seven times, but always seems to get caught. The templar woman in an Awakening trailer claims that Anders is a murderer and is not to be trusted. She blames him for the death of the templars that were guarding him at Vigil's Keep when the darkspawn attacked. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqYLe3V5usc&feature=sub *Velanna is an elven mage of a rather unknown and questionable origin, as seen in her very short trailer. She is aggressive and has the ability to animate the trees (which are similar to sylvans). According to the trailer, she is hunting the merchants who took her sister, and attacks the Warden for killing her "friends" (meaning some Dalish elves she is traveling with). Who her sister is and why they took her is unknown. She is found in the Wending Woods. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVA-4GgfxMM *Sigrun is a dwarven rogue who is a member of the Legion of the Dead. She fought the darkspawn with her group in the Deep Roads and is the last survivor. Also, she thinks that something odd is happening in the fortress of Kal'Hirol. http://g4tv.com/videos/44279/Exclusive_Dragon_Age_Origins__Awakening_Sigrun_Trailer/ *Mhairi is a female human warrior who admires the two Wardens who defeated the archdemon "single-handedly" and jumps at the opportunity to help rebuild the order. Mhairi did not survive the Joining. *Nathaniel Howe is a rogue and the son of Arl Rendon Howe. He is found in Vigil's Keep dungeon. http://www.primagames.com/guides/display.php?isbn=9780307468352&tab=details#tabs *Oghren is a dwarven warrior who fought alongside The Warden during the Fifth Blight. *Kristoff was one of the Orlesian Wardens sent to Ferelden after the fifth blight to help rebuild the order. He was slain by The First during a recon mission in the Blackmarsh. His body was used as a bait to lure the Commander of the Grey into a trap. After the defeat of the First in the Fade Kristoff's body accidentally becomes possessed by the spirit of Justice. *Keenan is a human Warden found in the Silverite Mine after being abducted from Vigil's Keep by The Architect. He survives long enough to initiate the quest Last Wishes. Dragon Age II Other :The names and some of the deeds of other Grey Wardens are known, but when they lived and the details of their history remain unclear. *'Foral Aeducan': A mace-wielding dwarven Grey Warden of House AeducanMentioned by Duncan to a Warden of Dwarf Commoner Origin when handing over the Aeducan Mace. *'Koral Bemot': A dwarven Grey Warden of House Bemot, said to have single-handedly defended the gates of Orzammar from invading darkspawn using a crossbowDwarven Defender. *Sashamiri *Daneken *Farele *Riannon *Warden-Commander Dernheim of Weisshaupt *Padric Howe *Prosper *Foral Aeducan *Captain Melo *The Black Ferret *Chair-Thrower Lopez *Ser Derek of Orlais *Jason the Longbow *Allan the Quibler *David the Silent *Dustin the Colour Blind *Ebenger of the Bovine Bretheren *Farrell the Feral *Ser Graham the Untiring *Jason sans le Argonauts *Langley the Nefarious *Lucky Lacuna *Mad Dog Smeadows *Matthias the Bloody *McGuirk the Vile Priest *Melissa the Magical Malefactor *Om the Stretched *Packrat Derksen *Sergeant "Red" Morrison *Santos the Silent Scimitar *Vitriolic Eric *Weak Eye Santos *Welburn the Exhaustive Fire References Category:Grey Warden lore